


Partnered

by thepsychicclam



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jez discovers who her partner is for a project, and she is so not happy. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [activevirtues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/gifts).



Jez opened the e-mail and groaned when she saw the partner list for the biology project. Out of everyone in the entire class, she _had_ to get paired with freaking Morgead. That weird, moody kid who sat in the back of the class, who was late every day, and whose wardrobe must have only consisted of black leather. Not that she had noticed. Pfft. Jez Redfern was way too hot to even notice a guy like Morgead.

Groaning, she snapped her laptop shut and decided to get a head start on the project at the library. Calling a rushed goodbye to Rashel, she disappeared out of their dorm room.

*

While browsing through physiology books, Jez was disturbed by a loud raucous. Rolling her eyes, she stormed towards the group of students laughing at a table.

When she came up to then, she put her hands on her hips and set her eyes on them, shaking her red hair out behind her. She knew she looked damn good and pretty intimidating. “Excuse me? Some of us are trying to learn. There’s a bar down the street.”

A few of them groaned and then looked at her, and to her surprise, she was met by the emerald-green eyes of Morgead. “You? Really?” she asked, exasperated.

“What do you want, Jez?”

She was momentarily taken by surprise. He knew her name? When did that happen?

“Mind your own business,” a rather large guy barked.

“Val, be nice,” Morgead said.

“Can I talk to you a moment?” Jez asked.

“Sure.”

“Make sure to keep your voice down,” said a tall, dark girl with a massive flop of hair hanging over her eyes. The whole table laughed.

Jez led the way into the stacks, away from the prying eyes and ears of Morgead’s friends.

“What?” he asked when Jez stopped and faced him.

“We’re partners for that biology assignment.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Believe me, I would never joke about something like this.” She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. “I’m not doing all the work, but I’m also not going to do all the work.”

“I’ll help. I’m decent at biology.”

Jez shot him a dubious look. “I’m not sure I trust that.”

“My GPA would suggest otherwise.”

“Whatever. We can meet tomorrow.”

“Walters Hall, right?” he asked.

“How did you know?”

He shrugged. “Lots of friends there.”

She was pretty sure he wasn’t telling the truth, but whatever. “Okay. Tomorrow?”

“Looking forward to it.” He shot her a sure grin, and she felt herself flush.

Stupid overheated library.

-fin


End file.
